Flirting with Books
by remuslives
Summary: Hermione and Remus Valentine's Day one-shot.


Hermione sat on the couch in Burrow. She was bored out of her mind. The boys were all upstairs getting ready for their dates. The twins were going somewhere with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. Harry and Ginny were doubling with Ron and Luna Lovegood. Even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going out dancing. Meanwhile, that left Hermione at home alone. She thought about visiting her parents, but no doubt they had plans as well. No, like the previous years, she would stay at home with a good book and Crookshanks. She might as well get used to it. The only man she really wanted to be with on Valentine's Day didn't even know she existed.

Well, that was exaggerating. He knew of her existence, he even liked her. However, he treated her like she was still a child. She had just past her twentieth birthday and the man acted as though she were still his student. He would pass on tips and guidance whenever she seemed to get stumped with something. He apparently never noticed that she never encountered any problems unless he was close at hand. He also didn't realize the color that would highlight her cheeks when he leaned over her shoulder to read the paper or book she happened to be looking at wasn't from embarrassment it was excitement. There were so many times when she made sure she was sitting before she asked him a question. All in the hopes that he would bend low behind her with his head next to hers so he could help.

He was the smartest man she knew. But, Remus Lupin was completely clueless as to Hermione's affections. He had promised to stop by today, he had a book to pick up. The truth was that Sirius expected a guest and wanted time alone with her. With no where else to go, Lupin asked if she would mind a bit of company. The oblivious man even promised to stay out of her way. "You won't even know I'm there." He had promised her. She sighed and rested her head against the back of the couch.

"Bye, Hermione." Harry called from the doorway. He had his arm draped over Ginny's shoulder. "The twins are gone already. And the rest of us are headed out now. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" He had asked her at least three times a day for the past 2 weeks if she would go with them. He felt guilty about leaving her alone. She insisted it would be worse being out alone with them on a couple's holiday.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione waved at them before she picked her book up and began to browse through it again. She had already read it twice, she needed a new book. She was caught up in the Defense book, reading about a complex spell she had managed to master a several months ago. A quiet sneeze drew her attention to a far bookshelf. There stood Lupin, a large book in his graceful hands. He looked up at her guiltily.

"Dust. Sorry." He sneezed again. He raised an eyebrow at her when she chuckled.

"Only you would apologize for sneezing, Remus." She shook her head. He smiled at her.

"Yes, well. I didn't mean to interrupt you." He flipped through a few pages silently, allowing her to concentrate on her own work.

It didn't work though. Just knowing he was in the room was enough to drive her to distraction. "Remus?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you help me for a moment?" He nodded walking over to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as he leaned over her shoulder and read the page she was on. She felt him tilt his head slightly and she turned her face just a bit in his direction.

"Hermione? Which part did you need help with?" His breath was warm as it whisked lightly across her cheek.

"Um…the second part, here." She pointed to the passage containing the hardest part of the spell.

"Yes, I see." He hummed in her ear. "Didn't I help you with this back in…December, was it?"

"Did you?" Her voice squeaked. She cleared her throat and pretended to look it over. "Oh, I guess you did." She bit her lip, not knowing what else to say.

"I thought you had managed to work it out." He turned more towards her in an attempt to see her face. Her cheeks were bright pink and she was chewing on her lower lip. Watching her lip disappear between her teeth was enough to distract him. He had been fighting his attraction to her for nearly a year. She had grown into such a beautiful woman. She was kind, intelligent, witty, and she didn't treat him like a monster. In fact, she still looked to him as some sort of mentor. It had even taken quite a few reminders to break her of the habit of calling him 'Professor Lupin'. Her questions lately though had gotten a bit repetitive and more frequent. Not that he was complaining, he delighted in having an excuse to lean low over her shoulder, breathing in the scent that was uniquely Hermione.

"I did, or well, I thought I did. I still seem to be having difficulties with it." She looked into his eyes and her breath hitched. He was lost for a minute and then realized he was staring at her. He cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from hers. "Sorry." She mumbled. He dared another glance at her and saw her eyes were closed and hands shaking.

"Are you alright?" He placed his hand on her shoulder gently. She sucked in a loud breath. "Oh." He sighed and removed his hand. "I'm sorry, Hermione. It was terribly inappropriate for me to look at you like that. It won't happen again, don't worry." His voice was low and sad. He made to straighten up but she spun quickly and grabbed his shoulder.

"What did you say?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper. She looked into his eyes again. "Remus, what if I wanted you to do it again? What if I wanted to kiss you?" Her eyes lowered to his lips.

"Hermione, I-." He fought to control his breath as she moved closer to him. Her face was only inches from his now but she paused suddenly looking unsure. She blinked rapidly and he placed a soft hand against her cheek. She closed her eyes again and leaned into his palm. He licked his lips and moved the last few inches to caress her lips with his.

She opened her mouth to him and he slipped in a talented tongue to play gently with hers. Something in her vaguely registered when he climbed over the back of the couch to kneel beside her on the cushions. It wasn't long until he sat and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped long arms around her waist and plunged one hand into her unruly curls. She kissed him back with all the passion that had built up inside her for the past two years. Her hands rested against his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath his worn shirt.

Her hands moved to the top button of his shirt and just as they popped it open a loud bang came from the doorway. Their lips broke apart and they looked towards the disturbance. Harry and Ginny stood locked in a fiery kiss against the doorframe. They had banged into the door, causing it to smack loudly into the wall. Neither seemed to notice as they moved slowly down the hall not separating. Hermione tried to stop the laughter but it forced its way out as a snort. Remus chuckled as her face turned red. He kissed softly and pulled back. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione." She smiled as the leaned in for another deeper kiss.


End file.
